Total Drama High School
by TotalDramaGirl01
Summary: Come and join the original total drama cast in their high school. *APPS CLOSED* This will be my first OC story so if I do a bad job at it then you guys can help me out
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Bio/History: **

**Relationship?**

**If yes, what kind of guy/girl would you want your character to be with:**

**Talents: **

**Weakness:**


	2. Cast List part 1

Here's the OC's I have so far:

Girls~

1. L.B. Reynolds

2. Alessia- Funday

3. Daniella Johanna Anderson- derekjohnd999

4. Natasia Goldeen- Mickeys Swaggmuffins

5. Julia Abadeer Skellington- JuliaAbadeerSkellington

6. Addison Loraine Smith- Me

7. Taylor Jones- Bombdaboys

8. Camille Rodda- xGoldenSpiritx

9. Maria "Mystery" Greenleaf- Candygirl4226

10. Zelda Tyson- wolflover595

11.

Boys~

1. Anthony Burton- CommunityFan27

2. Jason Parks- wolflover595

3. Ty Oaks- wolflover595

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.


	3. Final Cast List

Here's the OC's who have made it:

Girls~

1. L.B. Reynolds~ TheLadybug177

2. Alessia~ Funday

3. Daniella Johanna Anderson~ derekjohnd999

4. Natasia Goldeen~ Mickeys Swaggmuffins

5. Julia Abadeer Skellington~ JuliaAbadeerSkellington

6. Addison Loraine Smith~ Me

7. Taylor Jones~ Bombdaboys

8. Camille Rodda~ xGoldenSpiritx

9. Maria "Mystery" Greenleaf~ Candygirl4226

10. Zelda Tyson~ wolflover595

11. Daisy Sasori~ Cute Cool Phooka

Boys~

1. Anthony Burton~ CommunityFan27

2. Jason Parks~ wolflover595

3. Ty Oaks~ wolflover595

4. Allen Manson~ The Crossover Guardian

5. Nathan Price~ Riilustra-Your Sweetest SIN

6. Michael Parker~ Darkangel2784

7. James Parker~ Darkangel2784

8. Kyle Ishoto~ BringThePancakes

9. Seth Eric Evan~ Shrap

10. Beau J. Tom~ NTA FANFIC

11. Dwayne Dawson~ Yodog12345

**Sorry to those who didn't make it. For those who did, i need the following information:**

** What would your character do when they see the other contestants?**

**Friends**

**Enemies**

**Favorite subject out of these: math, science. or anything to do with art & music**


	4. Contestant's Arrival

Chapter 4: ArrivalOn a sunny afternoon, Chris was standing outside of Total Drama High. He looks up at the camera and says, "Hi there, Chris McLean here with exciting news! Twenty-two competitors will come to this school and compete against each other and try to win 500 thousand dollars!" A school bus pulls up to the school and stops. "Speaking of competitors, here they are! The first one is Anthony Burton!" Chris says very enthusiastically. A boy with dark brown short spiked hair, a scarlet t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers comes out of the bus. "So I'm the first one here?" asked Anthony. "Yep so how are you today?" Chris asked him. As soon as Anthony was going to say something, Chris said, "Don't care! Just stand over there" he pointed over in a direction and Anthony stood over there.

"Next up is Daniella Anderson!" A girl with a pink suit, pink pants, pinks shoes, and pink gloves walks out of the bus. "Hey there Chris! Great to be here and can't wait to compete!" Daniella says with a great attitude. "Glad to see we're off to a great start with the contestants. Here's Michael and James Parker!" The two brothers hop off the bus. One is a muscular tan boy with a white t-shirt, black jeans and grey Jordan's walks over towards Chris and shakes his hand. "Nice to be here Chris along with my brother Michael, right?" James said asking his younger brother. "Yep" said a boy with glasses, green pants, a grey shirt and black vans. "It sure is" said James. "Well thanks both of you" Chris says as the next contestant comes out of the bus. A girl with shoulder length pale blonde hair with side bangs that covers her left eye, black long sleeved midriff shirt, red skinny jeans, black combat boots that reach her knees, a purple beanie, and thick glasses. "This is Alessia everyone" She blushes and whispers "Hi" and just walks over to the contestants.

"Okay then, next up is Beau J. Tom!" A guy with short black hair, a graphic tee, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a computer bag steps out of the bus. Beau looks to see if anyone recognizes him from YouTube, but no one says anything so he just walks over and stands next to the others. "Well it seems like no one is talking right now. Hopefully the next one does. Here's Addison Smith everyone!" A tan girl with waist length blonde hair with bangs that covers her right eye, a black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black pumps walks out of the bus. "Hi everyone! It's a pleasure to be here" she said with a sweet German accent. "Nice to see you Chris," she said and then walks and stands next to Anthony. He just looks away so he doesn't have to talk to her.

A guy with a black tight T-shirt underneath a blue/light blue, zipper slightly opened showing the t-shirt underneath, jacket with grey cargo shorts underneath black knee tights and white with red sneakers. "Hey I'm Nathan, Nate for short" he says as he walks over next to Addison. "Hi there Nate I'm-" she starts saying but Nate interrups her by saying "Beautiful". She just giggles at that comment and just looks forward getting ready to greet the next person.

"The next contestants are Jason Parks, Ty Oaks, and Zelda Tyson!" The three come out of the bus and Jason has shoulder length wavy tan hair that he puts into a beanie. He also has piercing almond shaped hazel eyes. He wears a pair of blue jeans, a striped blue shirt, a beanie, and a pair of black Converse. Ty has brown skater hair that covers up his left eye. He has cat shaped brown eyes. He wears a white t-shirt with black rims, black skinny jeans, a black and neon green headset, and black and white hightops. Finally, Zelda has long blonde hair with red highlights. She has almond shaped blue eyes. She wears a blue t-shirt with red rims, blue jean shorts, a pink bracelet, and blue shoes. "It's great to be here Chris" Zelda says. She and Jason goes and high-fives to everyone while Ty was a little shy but still says hi to everyone and all of them go and stand next to each other.

"Now, everyone meet Natasia Goldeen!" A tan girl with black hair and wears a cream colored lace Ralph Lauren shirt with lace long sleeves and she has on True Religion beige colored shorts and pink Nine West wedges. She takes off her Armani sunglasses to look at her competition. Then she laughs at how pathetic it is. After that, she walks up to Chris and shake his hand, but as she's doing that, she brings out a stack of papers and she says "Hey Chris, by the way, you have to have these forms done and sent back to my father". Chris looked confused and asks "what are these papers?" She then says "They are consent forms that give permission to me and my father so that we can use whatever information about the show on my fathers talk show, Goldeen Talks Tonite". Chris just looks at them and hands them to Chef and tells Chef to take them to his office.

"Well let's just move on to our next person, L.B Reynolds everyone!" A girl with a shirt that Bridgette wears, only covering her stomach and waist and it's black not blue, dark skinny jeans, and black converse. "Hi there guys" She says calmly and just walks towards the others and just stands next to them. A girl with hazel eyes, waist length light brown hair up in a ponytail, white but slightly tan. "Hi I'm Julia Skellington". "Well hi there Julia, welcome to the show" Chris says but then Julia tries to hit and punch Chris, but Addison and James run and holds her back and takes her over to the other contestants. They just step back thinking that she may try and do the same to them. "Calm down please?" Addison says trying to calm her down. "I'm Addison and this is James" she continues to say. "Hi, and thanks Addison and James. Okay I'll try to calm down thanks again" Julia says and stands next to them.

"Okay then, I think we should just move on to our next contestants shall we?", the cast all nods. Chris then continued, "Well, here's Dwayne Dawson". A guy walks out of the bus wearing a blue cap with a red D on it, a red v-neck short sleeve shirt that shows the top of his chest (no hair) with the collar pulled up, blue low riding jeans that bag at the bottom and are held up by a black belt with a gold buckle and black vans with white soles. "Hi Dwayne!" Daniella goes in front of him and greets him. "I'm Daniella nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too," Dwayne says as he walks and goes next to her.

"Now for Camille Rodda and Kyle Ishoto!" Camille came out wearing a red Cami Top under a white cardigan. She also wears a necklace with a microphone on it which serves very important value to her, gray jeans, and black flats. Kyle had ginger hair, hazel eyes, he's tall, and he wears a grey t-shirt that says 'unique', red checkered skinny jeans, black high tops, a grey beanie, three piercings, one on his nose, and two dimple piercings, and thick rimmed glasses. "Please call my Kye. It's such an honor to be on your show Chris and it's good to see you all" Kye said very nicely. "Hi there! I'm Camille and I'm so happy to be here". She goes and shakes everyones hands except for Natasia. She just stood back and filed her nails.

"Next please welcome Allen Manson and Taylor Jones" Chris said even though those two had already walked past him. Allen has black colored hair styled in a slightly unkempt style, brown colored eyes, tan colored skin tone, 5'11 in height, and muscular but not too muscular. Taylor has long curly dirty blonde hair tha goes downto her waist, her bangs covering her eyes slightly, dark blue- almost purple eyes, wears a red tank top, a black hoodie, black short shorts, thigh high stockings and red combat boots. Taylor sat down and started to draw in her sketchbook.

"Well that was rude! Lets just introduce the last three contestants, Maria Greenleaf, Seth Eric Evan, and Daisy Sasori!" Maria has long dark brown almost black messy hair to her back with pink highlights and messy bangs, tanned skin, hazel eyes, and she has a black and pink bow on her head with a skull in the middle. "So this my competition? Well this is just pathetic" Maria then just skips over to the others and then says "Nice to meet you all". They were all confused of what just happened. Seth had red-orange spikey hair, and wore a white boys tank top,baggy green pants,black converse,and a hat which he refuses to remove,a spiked black bracelet. He just walked past and stood next to the others. Then, Daisy is seen coming out with jet black hair down to her lower thighs,she ties them up into pigtails. "Hey there everyone, I'm Daisy and I'm SO excite to be here!"

"Well that's all twenty-two contestants that will be in this season of total drama! So now I'm going to seperate you guys in 3 different teams. Two will have seven people and the other will have eight people. When I call your name, go to your right. Natasia, Seth, Jason, Ty, Beau, L.B. and...Michael!" He tosses Seth a flag with a beaker and goggles on it. "You will be known as Team Scientists". Then he went on by saying "Now Alessia, Camille, Daisy, Maria, Nathan, James, and Dwayne! You guys will be known as Team Math!" The flag has a calculator on it. "That means the rest of you over here...Daniella, Kyle, Anthony, Addison, Taylor, Zelda, Julia, and Allen! Your team will be known as Team Artists!" He tosses the flag and it has a paint brush and a music note on it.

"Have some fun and the girls have a dorm that they sleep in and the boys also have a dorm. Your challenge will be sometime tomorrow or so. Until then, I'm Chris McLean! This has been **Total Drama High School**!So here are the teams:

**Team Scientists**

**Natasia Goldeen**

**Seth Eric Evan**

**Jason Parks**

**Ty Oaks**

**Beau J. Tom**

**L.B. Reynolds**

**Michael Parker**

**Team Math**

**Alessia**

**Camille Rodda**

**Daisy Sasori**

**Maria "Mystery" Greenleaf**

**Nathan Price**

**James Parker**

**Dwayne Dawson**

**Team Artists**

**Daniella Johanna Anderson**

**Kyle Ishoto**

**Anthony Burton**

**Addison Loraine Smith**

**Taylor Jones**

**Zelda Tyson**

**Julia Abadeer Skellington**

**Allen Manson**

**Hope you liked the first chapter of the season! Feel free to send in your own confessionals and the next chapter will be out in the next day or two **


End file.
